purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Weight/Arc 2 Archive
Issue 11 This is Issue 11 of Dead Weight ''. Also the first issue of Arc 2. Titled: ''A new home This Issue is focused on Sally Middleton Alot of things had changed in the three months that had passed. She had lost some... ---- "HOLD MY HAND!" She screams, reaching for a girl as she hangs from a building, falling into a pile of the undead bellow. ---- She had found some.... ---- "Name is Jon" He grins, holding out his muddy wet hand. ---- She had never lost her strengh to carry on... ---- --3 Months Earlier-- She opens her eyes. The smell of smoke travels through the air. Outside was burning. The camp falling to pieces as people had set houses and items on fire to defend themselfs. She got up. Feeling the back of her head. A mat of blood in her hair. She groans, holding it. She hears the undead. Outside the room door. Groaning. The sound of flesh crunching could be heard. She gets up, looking out the window, She opens it. Climbing through the small space. Her leg gets stuck but she manages to push herself through. She notices in the distance, in the bushes. She sneaks up and picks up the hat. She grins. Placing it firmly onto her head and running swiftly through the front gates... --3 Months later...-- A figure screams,falling from the tree. The woman at the bottem giggles as he thumps to the ground. "Did you break anything?" Sally asks, adjusting her hat. Pulling the man up. "Yeah. I got this" He laughs, throwing a grap at her face. She opens her mouth and it falls right into it. The man shrugs it off. Pulling his backpack leaning againt the tree and putting the fruits inside. "Jon. Seriously. You got bird eggs?" "Rare..." He laughs, throwing the bag over his shoulder. Sally grins, rubbing some dirt from her face before trotting along beside Jon. "You know what..." Jon grins, pulling a grap from his pocket. Turning to Sally and holding her by the shoulders. He presses the grape against her nose. Making a redish purple mark. "Did you bump your nose?" He grins, She growls playfully. Grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him down the hill. He laughs as he catches hold of her ankel, pulling her down too. They tumble down and come to a stop at the bottem. Jon ontop of her. She grins. A dark shadow marches over them, Army boots meet Sally's face. Stamping on her hair. "Who are you. State your intent or leave" The voice gruffly asks. Jon rolls of Sally. Standing up and facing the man. "We want PEACE!" He says, giving a sulute. The man exhales slowly. Before pushing Jon to the ground. "JAMES!" A man shreiks. Walking upto the three. Pushing James back. "Let the kind...Helpless...People in" The man grins. James nods. "SECTION B!" "Yes sir" James says, "Follow me!" ---- They walk in. The first thing Sally notices is the old man being escorted away with tied hands. "He was bitten" James whispers nerviously. Sally nods. Looking down. They arrive at a tent. It was big enough to find around 10 people inside. "Compartment 3. Third...er....door? On the left" James says, unzipping the front door. Inside was a comfterable place to live in. Blankets where lay down in the 'hallway' and inside the 2 compartments at the front was a family of 3 and in the other one was two men. They open up the third door. There was one sleeping bag, two pillows and a lantern. "Wow, these guys did good" Jon smiles. He looks at Sally. Sally looks at him. Wide eyed. Sally was the first to jump. Jon follows her and she slips into the sleeping bag. "SHOT GUN SHOT GUN!" She laughs, Jon growls playfully, tickling her. "I WANT IT I WANT IT!" "NOOOO" "Alright...Alright...you can have it...." Jon laughs. looking at the lantern. "This is like a really cool city. I'd love to live in a tent!" Sally grins. "Well now you are..." A woman slowly unzips the tent door "Can I come in?" A voice asks. "Wait..." Sally whispers. The woman opens it. Holding beans and toast on a plate. "I thought you might be Hungry" She grins. Putting the plates on the floor. "Tayna!" Issue Trivia Alternate issue names are... *The Running Begins *Running away from the nightmare Issue 12 This is Issue 12 of Dead Weight '', Titled: ''The Meetup "Its been three months just cut it out already!" Robbie groans, lighting a fire with two pieces of wood. "No! They have to be on the other end!" Flake growls. Flake had been tampering with the broken walkie talkie that he had been given months ago by Carlos to communicate with eachother. If he was still alive. He would be on the other end. "Is it broken still?" Abreham asks, twiddling a twig in between his fingers. "Yes, I ...I just need to get it" Flake growls, hitting the walkie talkie with his fist. Causing the batteries to spring out. "Gotcha" He whispers. Grabbing them from off the forest floor and twiddling them about in his fingers. "Abe. Do you know any mechanics?" Flake asks, his toung hanging out in concentration. "I did...Yes" He laughs, throwing the twig behind him and standing up. Unbuckling his trousers and standing in the bushes. A trickle of liquid is heard as he urinates into the bush. "Do you think i'll get their number" Flake asks after a long pause of him trying to get the batteries in again. "..So what you are saying you got the batteries stuck in the wrong way...again?" Robbie groans, leaning back in the chair. The sun set sending a red streak across the sky. "Shut up" He groans, pushing the batteries into the right slots. Placing the lid over the batteries compartment and fiddling with the buttons. "Took you three months" Abreham rolls his eyes, buckling up his belt and sitting back down again. Flake stays sitting on the cold hard floor. Still twiddling the knobs like a little kid mesmorized by his present on christmas day. A static noise could be heard. A jiggling sound then it cut off again. The sound of keys jiggling kept on coming through. Voices could be heard. Crunching could be heard. Then a bang. "Fu--" Flake growls, throwing the walkie talkie down. "Did it..." Robbie bits his nail. "H-hello?" A voice comes through. Robbie gaps, picking it up. "Hello?" He replies. "Who is this?" The voice on the other end demands, the voice stick crackles. It is unknown if it is a man or a woman. "This is Robbie Is this-" Flake grabs the walkie talkie from his hand. "Listen here, We are stuck. We have received your walkie talkie signal. Are you or are you not Mel and Carlos?" The walkie talkie goes dead. Flakes face goes pale, it soon turns to red as he smashes the walkie talkie off the wall. It falls into the bushes and lies in the wet muck. "FUUUUUUUUUU--!!!" "FLAKE!" "SHUT UP!" He growls. Punching the tree several times before collapsing onto the ground. Leaning on the tree. His knuckles bleeding. A static noise is heard once again. Coming from the radio he had almost broken. "Impossible" Flake whispers, putting him hand in the bushes and feeling for the radio. "Flake, is that you?" The voice asks. The tone deeper. "Who is this?" He asks. "Its Carlos!" He laughs, releaved. "Where HAVE YOU BEEN!" Flake growls, "Sorry, where are you?" Carlos asks. "We're on a mountin...Somewhere..." "Thats no good!" Carlos shouts befour the radio cuts off again. Robbie looks, wide eyed at Robbie, was was thrashing the radio about. Trying to get it to work again. "Meet........Van.......a unico-" The radio went dead. Flake's face turning red as he throws it to the ground. Kicking it. It falls into a puddle and a spark flies off it. "They want us too meet at the strip club. OK" Abreham grins, leaning back. "Naked dead girls" He grins. Flake looks at him. His eyes dead with anger. ---- The leaves crunch under their feet. "Autumn is coming in fast" Flake says, holding his sword ready for anything to attack. Robbie clears his throat. Before looking up at Abreham. "What did you do before all this Abe? You look like a army guy," "I was a park ranger, I worked in the Beaver Bush ranger station in vinewood hills, Not very exciting..." "I see..." Robbie says, dumbfounded. Flake pulls apart a bush, revealing the neon lights of The Vanilla Unicorn. The strip club of Los Santos. They wander down. Being wary of their every turn. Two figures stand outside. One with ice pick, swinging it at a runner. Slicing through its chest and into its heart. Pulling it back out and throwing it in again, Hitting the neck before the other figure finishes it off with a blow to the head with a pistol. "GUYS!" Robbie shouts, waving his hand. Mel looks up. Blood covering her face. She grins. Dropping her pick and running upto Robbie, throwing her arms around him. "Its great too see something else other than a dead person" Carlos grins, fist pumbing Abe. Mel smiles, swinging the ice pick over her shoulder. "Good to see you..." ---- Issue 13 This Is Issue 13 Of'' Dead Weight, Titled ''The Truth Is Unfolding. They walked into the strip club, the hanging lights just gently swinging from the roof. Flake grabs one. Tugging it down. A row of them fall onto the stage bellow. Carlos looks at Flake. Angry and confused. "Get behind the bar" Flake whispers, stepping back as a groaning could be heard. A blonde woman lifts her head, the flesh peeling off under her eye. She stands. Mel at the ready to swing with her baby bump flashing. "Watch out!2 Flake shouts, as many strippers stand up. Undead, ofcourse. A man stands up and so does some security gaurds. Carlos rloads his gun. Robbie picking up broken glass and throwing it into the security gaurds skull. It sticks, throwing him backwards, but not killing him. Flake jumps over the bar, Swinging his sword into one of the stripper's necks. The last undead falls to the ground. They walk backstage and take their places. Robbie locks the door with the key inside and falls asleep. ---- The moon is over the building. Undead roam around outside. Mel stands facing the mirror. A blood trickle dried in on it. She slowly takes off her shirt. Rrevealing her baby bump. A tear springs into her eye and slowly runs down her cheek. "Are you alright?" A voice asks, lighting up a lantern and walking over to Mel. It was Carlos. Mel hangs her head, leaning on Carlol's bare chest, closing her eyes. She looks up at Carlos's dirty hair and his dark eyes. He leans down, kissing her. He reaches around and upclips her bra. Gently putting her on the ground and avoiding her baby bump as they lock lips and begin to have sex. ---- "Got everything?" Flake asks, throwing a bag over his shoulder. They open the door. Heading out round the back of the club and walking up onto the motorway. "Is this really the safest option?" Mel asks, worridly, shaking her ice pick around in her hand "Its either this or going across the city" Flake mumbles, sliding his hand along with railing of the road, dust flying off with his touch. They walk...Until the sun hits the midday mark in the sky. Flake stops for a moment. Looking at all the abandonded cars infront of them. Piled up and blocking the road. "There is no way-" A blood curdling scream is heard from the distance. Several runners, around 50 run around the corner. "ShI RUN!" Flake growls, jumping over one of the cars. Carlos jumps over, grabbing mel's hand and helping her over the car bonnet. Robbie edges his way around the car. Helping Mel and Carlos. "No time to shoot! Just run!" Flake shouts. Another loud scream is heard. "Is that one of them?" Robbie asks, sliding across a car bonnet. "No time to check" Flake growls, sliding quickly under neath a car and out the other end. "HEEEY, GET AWAY FROM MY TANKERRRR!" A voice yells, pointing to a tanker. Blocking the other side of the road completly. "GET AWAY WITH YA'LL!!" He screams again. "Yo homeless dude" Carlos says, grabbing him and throwing him down infront of where the runners would come on. "Quickly!" Flake whispers, grabbing his sword and piercing the side of the truck. Helping himself up. He climbs up and holds out his hand for Robbie, then Mel. "Carlos! Come on!" He yells. Holding out his hand. Carlos looks at the runners, then down to the unconcious crazy man. He runs up, Jumping and grabbing onto Flake's hand. He is tugged up but falls at the last bit. His ankle making a cracking sound. He screams with pain as he watches as the runners run around the corner. "CARLOS!" Mel cries, reaching out to him. "COME ON!" "JUST GO!" He demands, backing up quickly to the edge of a car. "CARLOSSS!" "You heard the man" Flake growls, grabbing Mel by the shoulders and helping her down off the truck. Mel cries as the screams of Carlos could be heard. The runners rip into his skin. Other into the other mans. "CARLOSSSSSSSS!" ---- "You enjoying your stay here...You not worried about others you said you used to be with?" Sally sat at a fire. Everyone had gone to bed except from her and Mason. Who was asking her how she was. "I think they are alright..." Sally hangs her head. "Hey, where is Tayna, havn't seen her" "She is alright. Don't worry. She just get a little bump on the head and she is in the medical room." "Can I see her?" Sally puts down her cup, looking at Mason. He grins, standing up and taking a jug of water. Throwing it over the fire before picking up one of the bunrt pieces of wood. Hitting Sally over the head... Issue 14 This Is Issue 14 of Dead Weight , Titled'': 'Wrong Awnser''' The dull light slowly swings from the ceiling. The straps slowly turning around on her wrists as she fades in and out of conciousness. Her legs could be felt pushing down as her buttons on her shirt are undone and taken off. All she was wearing was a tank top and short shorts. A tear falls from her eyes as he laughs in her face. Spraying her with wet saliva from his mouth. "I can't wait till your friends arrive" He laughs demonly before walking out of the room. Closing the door behind him. She is stuck under the cloth, she can't see. Sally Middlton was taking her last hours of breath... ---- Jon opens his eyes, quickly jumping up at the empty bed beside him. He crawls out the tent and stands up, people already up and around. He walks over to Mason, staring him in the eyes. "Where is Sally? He asks him. Making a fist. "No idea, Last I seen her she was with Leo" he cunningly lies, pointing over to a man and a blonde, younger woman. He runs upto him. "Leo, you seen Sally?" "No...Why? Havn't seen her since she came here actually" He admits, looking at the blonde girls head. A gash on it. "Babe you're going to be ok, go see if you can find your mother for me, thanks" ---- Robbie cradles the crying Mel in his arms. Rocking her back and forth as they walk across the muddy lands. They came to an end of the moterway. Suddenly men, with black mud on their faces, jump out from the bushes, wielding knifes, spears and guns. "GET ON THE GROUND! GET ON THE GROUND!" They scream. Mel keeps crying as Robbie forces her weak legs onto the floor, Holding his hands over her baby bump. Flake growls as a girl comes up from behind him, grabbing his sword and pulling it out from the holder on his back with great force. Stepping back. Another grabs Robbie, throwing him off Mel as two others pick her up, she cries, struggling to get out their grip. "NO!" Flake growls, punching one in the face before being stabbed in the leg with a spear. He falls to the ground as it is pulled out. Robbie looks at Flake and then to Mel. He runs over and grabs a gun from the woman who took Flake's sword. Holding it upto the two men holding Mel captive, backing up into a space where they cannot sneak attack him. He holds up the gun, "LET HER GO! LET US GO!" He snaps, "Who are you?" One of the men order before taking out a knife and holding it to Mel's temple. Threatening to push it through her skull. "Why would it matter?" Robbie asks, he watches at the corner of him eye as Flake is grabbed. Getting cut just bellow the knee before being propped up against a rock. Robbie gulps, "My name is Robbie, That is Mel, you cunts are holding and over there is Flake, Now let us go before I slow all your brains out!" There is a horrible silence, the fear in Flake's eyes read 'That was a Dick move' One man laughs, "Wrong Awnser" He grumbles, before pulling out a knife and chopping at Flake's leg three times. "Take them back to the camp!" One man orders. "Its them!" He whispers to his other team mates, Flake bleeding out slowly, Gallons of blood rushing from bellow his knee. "Lower your gun and we'll take you back...Promise" Robbie slowly lowers his gun. One his left is Mel struggling to be free from her captives. While on his right is Flake and his injured leg. He had no choice. ... ---- Authors Note -- Sorry this Issue was short. I kinda wanted to keep it on a cliffhanger so you had to find out what happens to Flake & Mel in the next Issue. ♥♥♥ If you read this I love you ♥ I lurve all ma readers. Stay cool ♥ Issue 15 This is Issue 15 of'' Dead Weight, Titled '''Come With Me' Robbie watches as three men pick up Flake, tossing him into the back of a truck. Everyone else bundles into the truck as others walk behind it. One woman sits in the back, slowly tying a bandage around Flake's leg. "Sorry what happened." She whispers. Dabbing his leg with a cloth, making it sting. He doesn't react. He just sits there and listens to her pity. He thinks that when his leg is fixed he will kill them all. She reaches behind her, Unclipping the sword holder and passing it to him. "I'm not good with these" She says, holding it infront of Flake's face. Flake grabs it, pulling out the sword and sits with it on his lap. Making the woman terrified. The truck comes to a stop... ---- Mason watches as they pull out the two ingured men, followed by Robbie and Mel. "Its the men you asked for...We found them" One man says, handing Mason a pistol. "Be careful" "Take the man with the broken knee to Section A, with the other man who seems to be shot. I'll take the girl and the blonde...twat..." Mason grins. The man nods. Running over to a watch tower. Mel's eyes water as Robbie puts his arm around her. "It'll be okay" He says, as they walk behind Mason. She takes his hand, with her other hand she rubs her bruises from the men holding her. "Something isn't right here..." She whispers, looking around, seeing rope tied men being talked to and handcuffs scattered on the floor. "I see your point" Robbie agrees. ---- 2 Hours earlier A clanging sound is heard as two thumps are heard, two bodies hit the floor. A blinded Sally Middleton struggles to get free, worried about whatever was not joining her inside could rip her apart. A cold cough is heard and Sally stops struggling. Relising there was two survivors present in the room. "Don't panic now...girlies" Mason growls, snagging the blonde one by the hair and shoving her down. Tying her hands behind her back before throwing her onto a chair, tying her legs down. "You made a horrible mistake of telling us these things...Didn't you..." He grins before grabbing the brunette and shoving her towards Sally. Mason takes off Sally's blindfold to reveal a blood and bruised Tayna. Sitting at her feet. Slowly rocking. Mason hits Tayna before strapping her with handcuffs to the table in the corner of the room. He takes out a belt before hitting her on the face with it. Causing her to black out. "Now. You know we will find them" Mason grins. Throwing the belt into the corner. "They are too dangerous for us..." He walks out. Sally cries as she looks to the floor. Her blind fold sitting at her feet. She looks over at the blonde girl sitting on the seat beside her. She had a blind fold covering all her face but she could clearly see who was sitting under it. A sight that made her heart leap. Her stomach turn and eyes to water. She knew exactly why he had taken this woman. And it wasn't going to be pretty.... ---- Later that night the fire crackles. Mel sits and stares at the teddy bear Carlos had given her for her child. She rubs her thumb over its button eye and massages its chest. Feeling the soft fur against her thumb. Her face goes grey as she leans to the side. Vomiting next to the fire. Rich watches her as she vomits, his face pale. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Running over to her. She wipes her mouth and starts bawling into her hands. Rich sits beside her. Awkwardly patting her back. Mel looks up and sees him and watches the fire crackle infront of her. "Why are they over there and we are here?" She asks. Looking into Rich's eyes. Hhe sighs, taking a twig and drawing in the dirt. "This is us...That is them. That is the medical ward...Over there" He lies. Obviously he knew what was going on... ---- Mason turns the corner into Robbie's little tent...thingy... O__O "Come with me..." He gestures. Waggling his finger to make him come. "I have a surprise for you" Robbie raises an eyebrow. Getting up and following him. They walk around the perimiter, stopping at a big black concrete building. Mason walks around and opens the backdoor. The light shines in onto the back of a few chairs and a table. Movement is seen but not much. Mason takes Robbies arm before throwing him in. He steps in to. Looking around before closing the door. It was dark. Only the light hanging from the ceiling produced a light beam down onto the two chairs and lightened up the dark corners. "Oh, looky here, What is this?" Mason grins, pulling the blindfold from the blonde girl before turning her around. Robbie gasps, just reconizing the only facial features he could. Before his facing turns grey "No...It cant be..." Issue 16 This is Issue 16 of Dead Weight, Titled: Its been a long time... It is the finale issue of Arc 2 Mason walks behind the blonde woman, whos head was hanging down. He grabs her head and pulls her lips apart. Making it seem like she was talking. "Did you miss me bruthaa?" He says in a girly voice. Robbie pulls a pistol from his back pocket, pointing it at Mason. "GET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HANDS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The blonde woman looks up, weakly smiling. It was Jessica. The one he had lost all that time ago was here. Mason takes his hands off of Jessica. Instead moving onto Sally. Turning her chair around. Robbie gasps, stepping back a little. "YOU MONSTER!" He screams, shooting at him. He jumps out the way and the button hits the wall. "Don't even try it" He grins, pulling out a gernade. "You fire one more time I blow us all into pieces" He threatens. Putting the gernade back into his pocket. Walking over to the ill Tayna, pulling the handcuffs off her and grabbing her arm. Tugging her up and sitting her inbetween the two chairs. "Lets play a little game" He grins. He walks over to the table and pulls a rifle from the cupboard above it. Walking back behind Tayna. "Now...If you had to kill one of these three lovely ladies...Who would it be..." Robbie stares at him, stepping to the left a little and aiming at Masons head. "Let them go you sick phycopath!" He growls. Mason looks at him. He could see the anger building up in his face. He takes his rifle and aims at Sallys foot. Shooting a couple of bullets into it. She screams, her foot bleeding. Tthe door bursts open, In walks a wounded Flake. Clutching his sword. Robbie peeks over his shoulder before Mason shoots at them. Causing them to dive to the ground and begin to crawl under the table. Avoiding shots. Robbie shoots at Mason, hitting a bit of his ear. "RIGHT! THAT IS IT!" He growls, taking Tayna by the hair and pulling her down. Aiming the rifle at her head and shooting through it around 20 times. Robbie covers ghis eyes as her blood splatters around the room. Sally cries as she is splashed with her friends blood. "Now for her" Mason says in a dark voice. Flake watches as he turns on his heels, walking upto Jessie. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Robbie growls, jumping up from under the table and quickly pouncing ontop of Mason, he fires his gun in different directions as they struggle on the floor. Flake runs over and takes his sword, throwing it down. Mason dodges his hit and the sword hits the floor. Mason pushes Robbie off him. Hitting Flake on the shin and standing up. Before he can reach for his gun Flake slices at his leg. Making a clean slice through it before he drops to the ground. Half his leg gone. "I...I. just need to say one thing" Mason groans before Robbie turns him over, Sitting ontop of his chest and punching his face three times. "Blondie is going to die..." He says, before everything goes black. Robbie raises his eyebrow, Running over to Jessica and undoing the straps. "No!" She groans. "LEAVE ME!" She cries. Robbie stops. Looking at her. "I'm...Ii'm bitten" Robbie steps back. "What?" "He threw a thing at me and it bit me..." She hangs her head, her voice scratchy as a tear falls from her eye. Robbie shakes his head, Flake unstraps Sally and picks her up over the shoulder. "I'm going to go get Mmel and we are going to get the hell out of here when nobody is looking. It'll be hard but I guess we gotta" Flake slowly opens the door. Running with Sally to the section where Mel was being kept. "Don't leave me" Jessica Whispers, Closing her eyes. ---- Flake opens the door, aiming his sword. Inside the cabin was Rich and Mel, making out. Flake growls. Throwing his sword through Rich's head. Mel screams as his body drops to the floor. His head hanging on by a thread. Flake throws everything off the table. Laying Sally ontop of it. "GET ME SOME BANDAGES!" He shouts, Mel quickly runs over to a cupboard, pulling out a first aid kit and throwing it onto the table beside Sally. "What the heck is going on?" Mel asks, Flake opens the box and scrambles inside it to find bandages. He pulls different things out and starts to help Sally's foot. Flake pulls a gun out and hands it to Mel, "Kill anyone who comes in that door" He says, looking at Mel and handing her the gun. They could hear footsteps. In walks a girl, Blonde hair done up in a side bun. "I heard a-" BOOM The girl drops to the ground dead, tumbling down the stairs outside and lying on the pathway. Mel breaths heavily. Holding the gun at arms length, ---- Robbie unties Jessica slowly, lying her on the ground and inspecting her wounds. He notices a bite on the back of her arm. He lies down beside her and wraps his arm around her, slowly rocking her, crying...Soon her slow breathing comes to a stop... ---- Flake ties the bandages around Sally's foot. Checking she is breathing. "Come on, we gotta move. This place is f---ing crazy. They killed Tayna and shot Sally. Now lets go before anyone else dies!" Fake grabs Sally, throwing her over his shoulders and taking Mel's hand. ---- Robbie stands up. Backing away as Jessica and Mason simutaniously wake up as the undead. He gulps, Noticing that there is only one bullet in his gun. He aims at Jessica. Shooting her in the head. "Live in hell you bas--rd" He growls, running out the room. Shutting the door behind him. ---- Flake chucks Sally gently over the fence, Climbing over and then lifting the other two over. "Wait, where is Abe!" Mel frowns. Flake puts Mel down. Looking around. He pulls out his sword and jumps back over the fence. "Stay here until Robbie comes, I'll go find what they did to my Russian!" he said, before running off. ---- Flake runs past a lit up house, he stops and peeks in the door. He sees Abereham, sitting with James. "So you have no idea where he is..." Jame asks, clutching his gun, ready to shoot. "STOP FUC---G WITH MY RUSSIAN!" Flake shouts, running into the house and stabbing James through the neck, he dies instantly. But it didn't hurt the brain. "Come on my friend!" Flake grins, holding out his hand and helps Abereham up. "I thought you'd left" Abreham says "Come on, they are trying to kill us...sorta..." Flake runs down but is met with two dogs and a man, Leo. "PIG, BRANDED, ATTACK!" He shouts, letting go of the leashes. Flake takes out his sword and slashes the dogs heads off with one clean swipe each. Then throws his sword at Leo, Hitting him in the side. He falls to the ground. He pulls it out before slashing it into his forehead. Killing him. They runs down the pathway some more, they are met with a woman, holding up a pistol. "Please let me come with you" She says, dropping her gun to the floor, putting her hands up. Abe looks at Flake, Nodding. Flake groans, "Okay, quickly!" Flake says, running along through a small gap inbetween two trailers. They reach the fence and see three figures in the distance. "Go go go!" Flake shouts. He jumps over the fence and so does the girl, Abe scrambles over, unable to jump because of how big he was O_O Abe picks up Sally before they run away from the now infested camp. END 'O ARC 2 Category:Archive Category:Dead Weight Archive